The Song Of Life
by TheTherapist
Summary: In a time where a prophet tells a tale of two celestial beings that are needed to save a universe full of extraordinary life, we head into the progress from beginning to end of how that was to happen. You start off reading the life of a mortal who descends down onto a planet and tries to survive the harsh environment and evolves into one of the celestial prophecies.


THE SONG OF LIFE

It was dark, nothing was meant to exist. There was no gravity, no light, no laws, not even time itself. Just pure darkness. This was the beginning of the universe, though, it wasn't the size you thought of it to be. This all changed though, the pure darkness was no longer there. In substitute, there was light. Time began to exist. Laws became organized. No one knows how this came about, but it was to be hypothesized that an explosion, a very large explosion occurred. Creating life after it. For the first hundred thousand years, there were only large rocks with magma in space. Not suitable for life. Throughout time, the universe began to form In every shape, size, and color. Soon after, life began to thrive in the vast oceans of some planets. It wasn't long before various life forms populated them, creating civilizations all over the universe.

A numerous amount of events were set out along the life span of the universe, causing chaos and destruction. It is prophesied that two beings were to come extricate them and lead the civilizations to discoveries and success. That is where the story will begin. To the beginning of the lives of the two beings. This story will be told to you in a first person perspective by one of the higher beings. My name is not needed at this moment, but soon you will learn about it.

The story begins in the year 546 B.D. on my home planet, Glamore'. The planet's surface wasn't filled with vegetation as like other planets. This gave the appearance of an aftermath of a massive natural fire. This of course didn't happen, though the bark of the trees are charcoal black, and the leaves are shriveled and uncolored. The atmosphere was clouded and gloomy, lightly sprinkling, wetting the ground dirt. It was raining for an substantial amount of time. In a course of 23 weeks, there was flooding in the majority of the areas. There happen to be one day when the rain suddenly stopped. The clouds parted, shining light directly onto a narrow part of the ground. As light passed through, so did a figure, slowly hovering down to the floor. The figure wore a skin suit alloy plated armor having a color similar to silver or liquid metal that covered it from the bottom of the nape to it's toes. That figure, was me. That was the very first moments of being alive. I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I took deep breathes, tasting the humid air. As my feet touched the dirt below me, I had a hard time holding still, trying to balance myself. I took my first ever step in front of me, the leg muscles gave up on me quickly. As I try to balance myself again, only making myself fall. I fell directly in the mud, making a mess. I flipped myself over, facing the blue sky. The mud and dirty water quickly fell off of me, not making my skin suit filthy, thanks to the chemical properties condoning it. However, my long jet black hair was engulfed in it. Not knowing how to stand up, I crawled in the filth, trying to get on higher ground. For the first day of being alive, wasn't as great as I would have thought. I still have a lot to learn in order to adapt and overcome the properties of this planet.

* * *

546 B.D. Day 2

I am still having difficulty moving around, only being able to crawl. Am still a working progress. As the weather had change from being rainy to nice and sunshine, creatures have come out of hiding, both big and small. I got to hold in my palms an odd creature. It's form of transportation was jumping to from place. It had a color of dark green, and made a sound that produced from it's mouth. As I analyzed it closely, I noticed the skin was Water Permeable, this means it can let water in and out of it's body. I decided to let the creature go, continuing on the day.

* * *

546 B.D. Day 7

For the past couple of days, I have been practicing how to walk correctly by analyzing how the muscles of my legs work. I got to the point where I can slowly walk with little trouble. I can now travel twice as fast as to just crawling. Today, I have gotten as far as 3 miles from where I have ascended from. (literary) From where I rest, there's a river with waters that are clear enough to see the bottom. Recently, I have discovered that my body has been lacking energy these few days, craving for it actually. I didn't know how to explain the feeling. I felt some part deep within feel empty. If there was a word I would describe it, it would be feeling, famished. I had no idea how I was going to replenish. I drank some of the rivers water earlier, only helping my craving by a little. As I gulped down some of the water, I saw something move in the river. It was another creature. It was slim, and didn't have any feet or arms. Though having no limbs, they somehow flow smoothly with the river waters. It had scales that glistened in sunlight and a mouth that never closed. I somehow felt like the creature could replenish my energy. As I laid my eyes directly on it, then quickly went into the water and grabbed the animal. As I grabbed the animal in the water, I realized I couldn't breathe. I quickly got back up to the surface and tossed the animal onto land. As I got out, I began coughing up the water from my body even though I didn't go in for that long. Afterwards, I quickly crawled over to the animal and grabbed it before it can flop back in. It started to get annoying, so I grabbed a good size rock and smashed the head. It stopped moving afterwards. That night, I dozed off with a full stomach.

* * *

546 B.D. Day 15

It has been 15 days since my birth. I have traveled 51 miles by running. My tendons have aligned themselves to the point where I can travel with zero problems. As I'm running next to the river, I stop in my tracks. I see far in the distance, a creature seems to be heading in my direction. This creature looked similar to how I look. Maybe it's the same species as I am. As we got closer, it also noticed me coming towards it. It was holding a sack made of some sort of fabric. It wore a blue coat with blue pants. As footing, it wore black boots and had a black sparrow hat on it's head. (Trader: Hello there, lost or something?) I couldn't understand what he was saying, or how he was able to communicate. The creature was a big one, one that seemed like it would be able to lift heavy rocks. (Trader: What type of armor is that? That's one I've never seen.) It reached over with it's arm to grab my shoulder. I didn't like that. I quickly punched it's stomach, aching down in pain. As it's head was close to me, out of nowhere, I grabbed it. My fingers began to glow as it shared all it's memory with me. The knowledge that went into my finger tips shot up into my brain, making me learn things I never knew. As I got what I needed, I pushed him hard, making him drop to the floor. (?: There's a town not too far from here huh?) The man moans in pain. (?: My apologies, but thank you for letting me know your language, and many other things.) Knowing that if I stepped into a town filled with people of my kind while looking like this, I'll be getting a lot of attention.

(?: Alright, I'll be needing your clothes to fit in correctly.)

After traveling not too far from where I met that man, I made it to the town. Earlier, I took off my skin suit and equipped the clothing that man had. Of course I didn't leave him out in the cold. From what small information the man gave me about survival techniques, I was able to make him a fire with fish above the flames for him to eat. In the town, there weren't much activity happening is I thought there to be. There was other people in fact there wandering about. I had no place to stay that night so I found a hay bale I can sleep on for the night. As the previous days went by, I had no need for sleep. This would be the first time my body will get to rest.

* * *

546 B.D. Day 17

I woke up to the sound of something large moving within the town. I got up to analyze it to only be a carriage moving around. I felt as if I slept longer than I needed to, but it felt so relieving. I slowly got up from the floor and head over to a shop off into the distance. I don't really remember much that day, except where I tapped into everyone's memory in the shop. What I do remember was once it got dark, I went out of town. I had decided to go to a place far out where it was known as an endless desert. Not knowing what was up to come, I would soon be united with a friend like no other.

* * *

546 B.D. Day 20

I have crept too far into the barren landscape. If I counted correctly, I've been here for three days and three nights, but soon that would change as of today. Where I have camped out, I have come across a great pyramid. I sit right next to it as we speak. I lay there with my coat wrapped around my waist, only wearing my white tank top. I finally decided to go to bed, so I start shaping the sand around me. As I'm about to lay down, I see something shoot out of the top of the pyramid and land in the desert sand. I quickly got up and pulled out a small rod of what used to be my suit. I then quickly expand it into a shape of a sword. Believe me, I had no clue who made my suit or where I came from, but I thank them. (I was starting to learn new things with what I could do with my portable skin suit) I slowly walked to the where the object landed, when it soon turned out to be a someone. He was clutching his shoulder as is he injured it. (?: You alright?) (?: I'll live..) The man was like no other Glamorian I have ever seen. He had the skin color of true black and had a large square head. His eyes weren't light blue like mine or any normal color. He had eyes of a Tanzanite gemstone. He didn't have a nose or ears, but can still have all 5 senses working. (?: Here, let me help you.) I was able to drag him out of the hole he made and take him towards my camp fire. (?: You don't need to do this..) (?: I insist.) I sat him up, facing the fire. (?: From where I see it, you've broken your collar bone.) (?: As expected.) (?: I can restore it if you want to, but first, I would need your consent.) (?: Wait, how would you be able to do that?) (?: It's hard to explain since I know very little about it myself.)

(?: Go ahead, let me see how you do it.) I gently place my hand where the injury is. A green light comes in contact in between the palm of my hand and his collar bone. Didn't take long for the restoration, making the light disappear. He seemed surprised, like as if he'd never seen it before. (?: In all my life, I haven't seen anyone who could do that besides me.) (?: You can as well?) (?: Indeed, I can possess some other abilities along with it. Sadly, I only know my brother and I have such gifts. But as of you, w-what is your name?) My name? What IS my name? Who am I really?

(?: I never had the thought of who I was, only where I came from is what I had in question.) (?: Wait, how long have you been alive?) (?: If anything, today is my 20th day alive.) (?: By the stars, you are one of us.) (?: One of who?) (Adam: Names Adam, Adam Gardner.) We shake hands. (?: Nice to meet you, I'm uh, I'm someone.) (Adam: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of a name for yourself. If anything, I could help you.) (?: Yeah, that would be nice. But, before this, what happened in the pyramid?)

(Adam: Something was taken from me by mysterious beings in that pyramid. I'm trying to get that back. If you help me, in return, I can grant you eternal life. Together, we can live as immortal beings.) (?: How is that possible?) (Adam: It just is. Come on, no time to spare.) We got up and began walking up the stairs of the great pyramid. (?: Oh wait a sec!) I get my sword and it begins to liquefy. The liquid metal begins to cover my body from neck to toe under my clothing. (Adam: Whoa, was it?) (?: It's original form is the skin suit you see here, but can form into any object I so do please. Also, watch this.) I lift my arm in front of me as it changed form. The suit changed the shape of my into a hook. (Adam: How is that possible?) (?: It's only possible because of this alloy plating. As the alloy changes shape, my arm does so too, and no, it doesn't hurt.)

(Adam: Interesting, could be of good use. Come on!) We went into the pyramid to see a large mummified corpse guarding a small brown box. (?: Is that what knocked you out of the pyramid?) (Adam: Sure as hell it is, and I'm pissed.) Adam pulls out a long sword out from his back. The sword was sharp and edgy, charcoal black and a red line going down the pointy end. (?: It doesn't seem to be moving..) (Adam: Not at the moment, but once you get near the box, it'll do it's best to stop you from getting any closer.)

(?: Well then, let me try something new..) I shoot out my arm, quickly extending like a string, grabbing the box and pulling towards me. The corpse at lightening speed grabbed my arm, stopping me from getting the box any closer. It then pulled my arm, making me fly in the air towards the corpse. Once close enough, it punched me in one of the walls of the pyramid. (?: That didn't go as planned...) (Adam: You alright?!) (?: Yeah I'm fine! The suit took most of the blow!) I began to unstick to the wall and fell to the ground. (?: Okay, your turn!) (Adam: AHH!) Adam began running towards the creature, dodging every attack. He was able to slash at the monster's leg, making it fall. He was at a point of grabbing the box, but the monster reacted too quickly and grabbed Adam off the floor. (?: Hold up! I gotcha!) I made my right arm into the form of a cannon. I made a slither of myself into the cannon ball so that once I shot it, I would be thrown with the ball. I aimed at the arm the monster was holding Adam in and fired. I was flying mid air with the ball towards the beast. Since I was shot out, I got disconnected from the cannon, losing my arm in the process. That was no big deal though, for I was able to call my cannon back to me. As I absorbed the cannon and ball back into me, I got my arm back.

(Adam: What are you doing?) (?: Just prepare yourself!) I turned my arm into a scythe and sliced the monster's arm, freeing Adam. Still going at incredible speed, I hit another wall, this time, I was able to recover much quicker. Adam got back to his feet and quickly grabbed the box. The monster screeched at Adam, spilling toxic blood around them both. Adam was trapped and we both knew it. What Adam did was he lifted the box in the air. So what I did was that I once again stretched out my arm and grabbed the box and pulled it towards me, pulling Adam along the way. Once we got the box, we booked it. The box was holding some power in the pyramid and so when we got out, the pyramid collapsed, hopefully killing the undead corpse. (Adam: We did it!) (?: We did some good teamwork back there.) (Adam: Oh yeah, how were you able to do that thing with the cannon and the long arms?) (?: It's the suit thing.) (Adam: oh, okay.) (?: What was even in the box that it took from you?) Adam faces the box towards me, he then opens it.

(Adam: Your reward..) What we've been after were two gemstones. These weren't like any type of gems I've seen. (Adam: Here, I'll show you how to use it.) He grabbed one of the gems and crushed it to dust with his hand. He then puts it above his mouth and swallows it down. (Adam: Now you do it.) I grab the crystal from the box and crushed it. I then began ingesting the dust of it. (Adam: Now we are stronger than before. We are now immortal beings.) (?: How does it work like that?) (Adam: The dust we took in will be in our bloodstream. Soon, it will replace our hearts with the gems we consumed. supplying our body with limitless energy.) (?: Does that mean we can't die?) (Adam: Well, we can't die of old age. We still however are vulnerable to everything else.) I can imagine it now, 50,000 years from now, we will be the oldest living fossils on this planet..

(?: Well, think it was nice meeting you.) I try to go with a handshake.

(Adam: What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're leaving. Where are you going to?)

I didn't think I'd get this far, not knowing I would be alone, no where to go, no place to stay and call home. (Adam: After all, I'm pretty sure we'll get along just fine! Say, I think I found a name that'll fit you just well.) (?: Oh yeah?)

(Adam: Yeah, hows Damien? Damien Evergreen?) Damien Evergreen? That does seem to fit a bit. (Adam: Damien meaning Tame or Subdue.) This was the day I met a friend like no other, a friend that knows the ins and outs, a friend I would be with for the rest of my life. This was also the day, I would now be known as Damien Evergreen.

* * *

731 B.D.

185 years have past since the day I have met Adam Gardner. Together, we have journeyed across the entire world, crossing vast areas, rewarding us with great powers like no other. Years and years of being together, we got attached. He was like a brother to me and I was like another brother to him. We promised that we would watch each other's backs till the end of time, and that's what we've been doing.

Years ago, I met Adam's brother, Carter Wakefield. Originally, Carter's last name was the same as Adam's, but since he was married a while back, (Now deceased) he decided to keep it as Carter Wakefield. Carter was also singled out for not looking like a normal Glamorian besides the pale skin. He was tall like Adam, but had no facial hair or facial features of any kind. Yeah, that's right, no eyes, no nose, no ears, no nothing. He did however have a sharp-toothed mouth that was only visible when he opened it. Despite having one to no facial features, he was still able to talk, smell, hear and see just fine. It bothered me at first, but I got over it. Throughout the time of our lives, we've noticed something that hasn't changed, the planet itself. Glamore' has been given enough time to grow tons of vegetation around it's surfaces like other planets, though it still has not. The three of us were destined to find the reason to why this is happening. It took us around 3 months to find a lead. Our story shall resume.

The wind was starting to pick up and snow started to fall. I was sitting on a lighten tree stump looking far into a flat plain field, thinking of ways of how the trees became charcoal black. Adam comes behind me, putting over a white woolen coat with a snow wolf's fur on the collar onto me. (Adam: We're heading up the mountain, meaning air pressure will be lower than usual.) (Damien: Meaning?) (Adam: I only had enough money to buy two oxygen masks. You think you could make it or are willing to stay down here?)

(Damien: Don't worry, I got one.) The alloy on my neck expands all the way to the top of my neck and extends to the sides of my cheeks, creating a silver oxygen mask.

(Adam: Seems like you got one yourself..) (Carter: Wait, would you be able to make separate masks for us?) (Damien: If I wanted to, yes.) (Carter: You've got to be kidding me..I could've saved 30 Penns!) (Adam: Are you able to get a refund?) (Carter: No! Zero guaranteed!) (Damien: Well, how was I suppose to know!) (Adam: It doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that matters now is getting on top of that mountain.) (Carter: What are we even looking for on top of it anyway?) (Damien: Yeah, you never properly told us exactly why we are doing this.) (Adam: Well..) Adam starts putting on his oxygen mask.

(Adam: There's rumors of a small old man who lives at the top of the mountain who can tell you the answer to every question.) (Carter: Seems pretty vague.) (Adam: Well, it's one question per person.) (Damien: If it's just rumors, then it can't be 100% true.)

(Adam: Yes, but if it is then we can figure out how to begin the vegetation process.)

(Carter: If there even is one.) (Damien: Rumor or not, we need to get to the bottom of this.) (Adam: Then I suggest we start hiking.) I stand up and properly put on my coat.

(Damien: This won't be an easy trip will it?) (Adam: Expect frostbite.)

How would an old man be able to answer questions that are both impossible and absurd? Yet again, if it is true, we'll be able to make the planet a beautiful place. But how hard will this mission be? Guess we'll find out sooner or later.

The hike was difficult as we expected. The snow started to fall quicker, blinding our view of the direction we were headed. Carter almost took a trip down the mountain before Adam quickly grabbing him by his collar. As we were half way up the mountain, We saw frozen corpses lying in the snow. It wasn't the fondest site.

(Damien: You think they died here because they also believed in the rumor?)

(Adam: Possibly. I feel pity for them, not knowing what was at the top of this mountain.)

(Carter: Hey guys! Over here!) We checked behind us to see carter pointing at what he found.

(Adam: What in the world happened?) As we walked up to Carter, he points at three mutilated bodies with body parts and blood everywhere.

(Adam: This couldn't have been done naturally. I mean look! They've been dismembered!)

(Carter: Something here attacked them, and to compare the bodies over there you just found, this looks recent.)

(Adam: Whoever did this, could possibly still be here, so I suggest we keep our guard up.) We then hear a a large roar not too far from us. The snow was dense, unable to see through it.

(Damien: I think it's best if we start moving up again or we'll just end up like the rest of them.)

(Carter: R-right.) We quickly continued our climb, hopefully getting away from whatever killed those people.

Hours have past, and the snow had stopped falling. We soon realized that we stuck on the mountain side, clinging to dear life. Once we got up, we saw that we were above the clouds, at the tip of the mountain.

(Adam: We made it, with minor difficulties of course.) (Carter: Glad we didn't get ripped apart.) (Damien: Now for the reason we went up here for.) Off into the distance, we saw a campfire, thriving, but no site of an old man.

(Carter: He's got to be here somewher-) The mountain started shaking, as if there was an earthquake happening down below.

(Damien: What's happening?!) (Adam: Just hang onto something!) As we were struggling to keep our balance, a young girl pops out from behind the campfire, trying to figure out whats happening. A large hairy hand pops out from the edge of the mountain, pulling the rest of the body up top. It was a large snow troll, about 15 meters. As It roars on top of the mountain, it sees the small girl and grabs her. The girl was terrified.

(Carter: That must be what attacked the hikers down below..) I look at Adam.

(Adam: Damien! Save that girl!) I quickly look back at the girl.

(Damien: Carter! Launch me!) Long black tentacles began coming out of Carter's back.

He began to run in the direction of the troll, meanwhile, grabbing my foot with one of the many tentacles and swings me at the troll's face. From there, I pull out an all mighty punch, pushing the troll back, dropping the girl in the process. Carter however, quickly grabbed her using the tentacles before she hit the ground.

Adam runs over to Carter. (Adam: You stay here and watch over her.) He then quickly runs to aid me. (Adam: Don't worry, I'm coming!) (Damien: Can you be any slower!?)

The troll grabs me by my feet and throws me in Carters direction.

(Damien: Watch out!) Hard landing, barley missing Carter and the girl, bouncing around; I almost fell off the mountain, before grabbing tightly on the rocks.

(Damien: I could use a little help now!) On the other side, Adam seems to be beating the crap out of the troll, stabbing one of it's eyes out, covering him in blood.

(Adam: Not so tough after all?!) As he says this, he gets punched mid air by the troll, one large fat one, onto the ground he goes. (Carter: You sure you don't want me to help?)

(Adam: STAY THE HELL OVER THERE!)

(Carter: Okay, it's not my fault you die.) (Adam: FINE! Once you find a opening, take it's heart out!) Adam gets back onto his feet, before getting kicked off the mountain.

(Damien: I got you!) Still cling on the mountain, Damien catches Adam by the leg.

Struggling to hold tight, Damien tries to bring the both of them up. (Girl: Here.)

A purple orb levitates Damien and Adam back on top. (Damien: Hey little girl, you can do that?) (Girl: And many other things AND I'm not a little girl!) The troll slowly begins limping towards us. (Damien: Think you can launch the both of us at the troll?)

(Girl: Yes, but I don't have much energy left to do anything else..)

(Damien: That'll be fine, you ready Adam?) (Adam: Sure as hell am.)

The troll gives out a mighty war cry. (Damien: NOW!)

We soon are both launched at the troll. Simultaneously, Adam and I sliced off both of the arms, now defenseless. (Adam: Now Carter!) Carter whipped out his tentacle at the troll's chest, ripping out it's beating red heart. The troll soon after dropped dead, falling off the mountain.

(Carter: So, you aren't the old man that has an answer to every question?)

The campfire cracks as the timber wood breaks down.

(Girl: I may not be the alleged old man, but I do have every answer to every question. My name is Elaine Winhelm and I have lived here for 76 years, isolated from the rest of the world.) (Adam: So you've been here, all by yourself?)

(Elaine: I may be little, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.)

(Carter: Okay, pass around.) Carter gives out pieces of the Toll's heart around the campfire on a stick. (Elaine: Hmm, I'll pass.) We began devouring the heart like savages.

(Damien: Now, for the real reason why we're here..) (Adam: Yes, we had a question in mind of asking.) (Elaine: And what would that be?)

Adam looked directly in the girls' eyes. (Adam: We want to know if there is a way to make the world beautiful than how it is now.) (Elaine: Tired seeing the world dark and gray?)

(Damien: Indeed..) There was a long silence afterwards.

(Elaine: Sorry to disappoint you three, but there is no way..)

We were all shocked when those words came out of her mouth.

(Damien: Impossible, there must be a way.) (Elaine: Sadly, there isn't.)

(Carter: So you're telling me, we went all the way up here, saw a couple dead bodies, fought a troll, just to be told there isn't a way to just grow some vegetation?)

(Elaine: Yes, I'm sorry.) (Carter: Whelp..) Carter begins grabbing his things.

(Carter: Good-bye!) He starts climbing down the mountain. Adam and I began following him back home. (Elaine: Wait!) Elaine starts running towards me.

(Damien: What now?) (Elaine: There, There is one way..)

* * *

Once we came down the mountain, we headed for a place that was known for it's magic casters. Gonna actually meet one that is said to know how to create a "paradise".

Because of the future isolation she was probably gonna deal with, Elaine decided to join us. We entered a kingdom named A city of a thousand crows. The magic caster was said to meet us at a bar. As we entered the bar, there were dozens of people there, drunk and loud. (Adam: Alright, I'll be waiting for him over by that table. You three wait somewhere in the back.) (Damien: Come on Elaine, this way.)

I grabbed Elaine's hand and lead her to a booth to sit at.

(Carter: You think this'll work?)

(Damien: If it doesn't, I can just tap into his memories.)

(Carter: Oh yeah, forgot you can do that.)

The bar felt alive more than anything in the kingdom.

Hours past, making day dark.

(Elaine: You think he'll actually come?)

(Damien: Not sure, Adam just spoke to random citizens asking them to tell magic casters who can create a paradise to come meet him here.)

(Elaine: Wait, so he might not come at all?)

(Damien: He didn't make it a guaranteed meeting, so I highly doubt anyone will come.)

I look where Adam is. He's just waiting there for him to come.

(Damien: But a chance is still a chance.)

The door opens. A small figure wearing a red cloak and a mask comes before.

They begin walking towards Adam and sit down at his table.

The place was too loud for us to hear their conversation.

(Elaine: That's him right?)

(Damien: I wouldn't call our little magic caster a guy anymore.)

(Elaine: H-how can you tell?)

(Damien: The type of shoe size and hair.)

(Elaine: Huh?)

(Damien: The shoes she's wearing are only meant for women.)

(Elaine: And her hair?)

(Damien: The hair peaking out from her cloak is curly and blonde. Highly doubt there's a man with that type of hair.)

(Elaine: That destroys your point of a chance still being a chance.)

(Damien: Forget what I said earlier.)

It didn't take long before they shook hands and left the bar together.

(Damien: Carter, come on, wake up?)

(Carter: Huh?)

Carter had some drinks earlier and fell asleep. At first he wasn't aware of his surroundings, until he saw Elaine's bright face.

(Damien: Come on, we got the caster.)

(Carter: Y-yeah. Just..go ahead without me. I'll catch up.)

(Damien: Whatever you say, come Elaine.)

(Elaine: Right.)

We started to head out. We followed Adam and the magic caster to a park where they sat at a bench with a light post shining above.

(Adam: Ah, there you are. Where's Carter?)

(Damien: He had a few so he's running late.)

(Adam: I see. Well anyway, Damien, Elaine, this is Evil Eye. Evil Eye, these two are Damien and Elaine.)

(Damien: Nice to meet you.)

We shake hands.

(Adam: She will be the one who will help us.)

(Evil Eye: It will be a honor working with you people.)

(Carter: Alright, I'm back.)

(Adam: Sobered up?)

(Carter: Yeah. This our magic caster?)

(Evil Eye: I am known as Evil Eye, for more than 250 years, I have been researching magic development and environmental science.)

(Carter: Pleasure to meet you, I'm Carter, Adam's brother.)

(Adam: Alright, now about the task at hand.)

(Evil Eye: There is a place, far from here; where there is said to be a wooden staff that can "Create a paradise", just by stabbing it into the ground.)

(Damien: Why hasn't nobody put it into the ground yet?)

(Evil Eye: Apparently, there's a Skin Walker that walks around the area.)

(Elaine: Skin Walker?)

(Evil Eye: Yes, a beast that can manipulate into any creature it so desires.)

(Carter: No wonder why no ones done it, they're too scared.)

(Adam: Then it's up to us to plant the seed.)

(Damien: Plant the seed into the earth so paradise can be created.)

(Adam: What?)

(Damien: It's how I think it is.)

(Carter: How far is it from here?)

(Evil Eye: It should take us around a day to travel without stopping.)

(Damien: Then it's best if we start moving.)

(Elaine: I'll gather more supplies for the travel.)

(Adam: If so, we might as well get a carriage.)

We gathered all of the things we would need and started the trip. We took turns who would steer the carriage. We also started a fire in the back to keep warm.

(Damien: So Evil Eye..)

(Evil Eye: Yeah?)

(Damien: You have lived more than 250 years?)

(Evil Eye: Yes, I have been cursed with immortality since my birth. I am a simple magic caster who has lived like a nomad. I have been to places no person has gone. Have seen things no person has seen. It has been a living nightmare these past few decades. What about you?)

(Damien: It all started when I met Adam long ago.)

(Evil Eye: So you three have also been cursed?)

(Damien: No, we chose to be like this. Ever since then, Adam's been teaching me combat tactics so I can learn how to be prepared for a fight. When ever we traveled around the world, both of us would go up against powerful people and monsters and gain their power.)

(Evil Eye: So you two have been watching each other's backs for a really long time.)

(Damien: Basically. As long as I'm alive, I will travel with him until the end of time.)

(Evil Eye: Sorry to interrupt, but where did you get that skin suit from?)

(Damien: Oh this?)

I her the skin suit.

(Damien: I've had this since my birth. It can be more than just a skin suit too.)

I reform my arm into a blade.

(Evil Eye: I've never seen anything like that before.)

(Damien: I can make it form into anything. It could also stretch at a distance.)

I reach out my arm to slap Carter in the face softly.

(Carter: Hey now! Quit it!)

Elaine and Evil Eye laugh.

(Damien: I can also use it for protection and to cushion cannon blasts. Not only that but..)

I put my hand out to Evil Eye.

(Damien: Hold my hand.)

She holds my hand. As she holds it, I melt my hand from my arm.

(Evil Eye: How can you do that?)

(Damien: No clue exactly.)

(Adam: Show'n off your tricks?)

(Damien: Like you got any better?)

(Adam: You won't be saying that in 10,000 years.)

(Damien: Just remind me and I will.)

* * *

We stopped our traveling an hour later to sleep it off our exhaustion. The next day, I woke up to the sound of sizzling. Carter had woken up earlier and started a fire for morning breakfast. I tried getting up, but soon realized Elaine resting her head on me.

(Carter: You two finally up?)

(Damien: No, just me. Where did Adam and Evil Eye go?)

(Carter: They went for a swim by that nearby pond.)

(Damien: You serious?)

(Carter: It's only been that night since we met her and they're already creating a close bond.)

(Damien: Well that's how Adam likes to chase his deer.)

I gently place Elaine's head on the planks. I then get off the carriage and sit by Carter.

(Carter: Speaking of close bonding...How's you and Elaine?)

(Damien: Close bonding? The hell you talking about.)

(Carter: Don't act dumb. You know she's into you.)

(Damien: *sighs* In a way, I'm actually starting to believe you.)

(Carter: Come on now, you can't be that dense.)

(Adam: We're back!)

Into the distance, we see Adam and Evil Eye carrying fish.

(Damien: Damn liar, they didn't go swimming.)

(Carter: Ah, I was just mess'n with ya!)

(Adam: Good to see you awake Damien. How's Elaine?)

(Damien: Still sound asleep.)

(Adam: I'll wake her up in a sec. What have you made us for now Carter?)

(Carter: would you believe me if I said green eggs and ham?)

(Adam: Depends..)

(Carter: Well, I got the eggs ready.)

(Adam: Good, we'll be eating the fish we caught once we get to our destination.)

It took us around 12 to 14 hours until Evil Eye told us we made it to the right place.

It was night time, the barren area was cold and dark.

(Evil Eye: This dark forest is known as Wolf-pine. It's known for getting people lost since it's a vast crowded area with thick trees.)

(Elaine: So this is where that broken staff is.)

(Adam: And where the Skin Walker lives.)

(Evil Eye: Now, are you all able to go far enough as to putting your lives on the line?)

(Damien: I'm pretty sure from the beginning of this journey, we knew what to expect. We knew what we were possibly going to get ourselves into. As a voice for everyone, I rest assured we are ready for whats to come.)

(Evil Eye: All right then. Let's start moving.)

(Carter: Oh boy.)

I stayed sitting as everyone was getting out.

(Damien: Elaine.)

I grab Elaine's hand, stopping her from leaving the carriage.

(Elaine: What's wrong.)

(Damien: I just need to ask you something.)

Elaine sits back down.

(Damien: Listen, you sure you want to continue this journey with us?)

(Elaine: Y-yes, why do you ask?)

(Damien: Because I don't want you to get hurt. It is because of us we dragged you into this.)

(Elaine: I'll be fine, really.)

She puts both hands on my face.

(Elaine: I am grateful to have met you. For many years, I have been stuck on top of that mountain by myself. I waited, I waited, I waited, for someone to come save me...And no one came.)

Her eyes began to tear up and her face turned into a tomato.

(Elaine: After waiting for so long. I wanted to end it all, my feet against the edge of that mountain. Until you came along. You saved me from that damnation and I never felt so happy my entire life. And I never had someone to care for in a long time...)

(Damien: Elaine..)

I've never seen Elaine this way before, even only being a couple of days. I couldn't tell if Carter was joking around, or predicted it.

Elaine wipes her tears away.

(Elaine: So yes. If that answers your question. I will follow you until the end of times.)

I wasn't thinking logically. So I hugged Elaine. I guess you can say I had some secret compassion as equal as hers.

(Damien: Then come on, we have a mission to do.)

Our only light source were our lanterns, not even the moonlight can shoot through the thick forest trees. (Adam: Make sure we don't lose each other.)

(Evil Eye: Don't worry, we're almost there.)

As we past through the final set of trees, there was an open field, lit only by the moonlight.

(Evil Eye: Wait, it should be here..)

(Carter: What should?)

(Evil Eye: The staff!)

Evil Eye quickly frantic all over the field, desperately trying to find the staff.

(Adam: Look! I found the bottom half.)

We circle around the bottom end that stabs in the dirt.

(Elaine: What happened to the other half?)

(Evil Eye: Someone must've broke it into two trying to do the same thing we came here for.)

(Adam: Then where is the second piece? It should be lying around here somewhere.)

(Carter: Guys wait! That's not the real Carter you're with!)

We turn around to see Carter bruised up, barley coming out of the woods.

(Damien: Wait.)

We all back up from the Carter that stood next to us.

(Carter: What the hell..Guys that ain't me.)

(Carter: Don't trust him! He's trying to kill us all!)

(Carter: No I'm not! I'm the real Carter!)

(Carter: He's trying to fool you all! I'm the real carter!)

We turn our heads and look at each other.

The three of us pulled out weapons, Elaine only pulling out a small dagger.

(Damien: Elaine, behind me!)

Elaine quickly scurries over behind me.

(Evil Eye: One of them is the Skin Walker.)

(Carter: Guys, I walked with you as we were trying to get here!)

(Carter: No he didn't. I was still on the carriage when everybody got out!)

(Damien: Dead Giveaway.)

(Carter: Huh?)

I form a javelin and throw it at the fake bruised up Carter. The javelin lands in the stomach of the Skin Walker. It screeched loudly. Soon after, dust particles of the disguise began dissipating, but the Skin Walker ran back into the forest, unharmed.

(Evil Eye: So you were the real one after all.)

(Carter: Like I said!)

(Adam: It doesn't matter anymore, we're being hunted.)

(Damien: Everyone, back to back!)

We make a circle around the broken staff, facing in every direction the thing could pop out from. We hear rustling of leaves, as if it were jumping from tree to tree. It was circling us, like a wild animal would to it's prey. The rustling in the leaves quickly stopped, leaving no sound coming from anywhere.

(Elaine: Where'd it go?)

(Evil Eye: Who knows..)

(Damien: Above us!)

Glowing in the moonlight, was the Skin Walker, decaying body, head of an Elk. The Skin Walker somehow flung itself into the sky above us, exposing our unguarded side. It began to crash back down, screeching loudly at us. We all ran out of it's grasp, except for Evil Eye. The creature landed on her, holding her against the ground. It got it's face up close to her to the point it would make her gag from the horrible smell of decaying flesh. It opened it's mouth, steam coming out of it. Such horrible breath could leave one hospitalized. Before it could do anything else, it was pulled away from Evil Eye by Adam.

As it turned to face Adam, it was knocked squared jaw, stumbling backwards.

As it got it's balance back, it changed the form of decaying flesh, to disguise as Adam himself.

(Adam: Not this again.)

As Adam tries to go slash the Skin Walker with his sword, but it catches it with it's fingers in haste.

(Adam: What the hell?! How!?)

(Adam: Let's try that again..)

The skin Walker hits Adam in the stomach, making him plunder down.

I run in with my arm in the form of a mighty hammer, and strike it away, collapsing on the floor.

(Damien: You good?)

(Adam: Yeah, just took all the air from my lungs.)

(Carter: Guys look!)

As the decaying corpse gets back up, it rips out the top end of the staff out of it's chest. The top was rounded, containing a green gemstone in the middle.

(Elaine: It's got the top half!)

It runs towards to the bottom end and pulls it out from the dirt. It then connects both ends of the staff, glowing green in between the split. It was now whole again.

It screeched a horrible sound and as it did, it raise the staff in the air.

(Damien: What is it doing?)

Thick roots began coming from the ground, grabbing our arms and legs, restraining us.

Evil Eye, however wasn't grabbed as she was from floating in the air.

(Evil Eye: Light array!)

Beams of light flew towards the beast, landing every hit. It cried in agony.

(Damien: Evil Eye!)

(Evil Eye: What is it?)

(Damien: Your attack must have weakened it, you think you could kill it with one blow?)

(Evil Eye: Indeed, I just need an opening.)

(Damien: Let me give you one.)

(Evil Eye: How? Those roots are restraining you.)

(Damien: CRY OF THE BANSHEE!)

Ear deafening cries shoot out at the best, overcome in pain, leaving it wide open.

Evil Eye quickly flies over to the Skin Walker and stabs it in the heart with her dagger. She turns the blade, engulfing the Skin Walker in flames of hell.

The beast finally cried once more before overcoming it. The Skin Walker pushes Evil Eye violently onto the floor.

Stumbling, it walks right over to Elaine, still restrained from the roots.

(Damien: Elaine! No!)

I try my hardest to pull free, breaking the roots; But it was too late.

(Elaine: Damien!)

It had enough time to stab it's hand into her chest, pulling out her heart. The Skin Walker ate the heart without remorse as Elaine's body lies on the ground, lifeless.

From the view, I was horrified of what creature would go to an extent to do such action.

I had a rage burning deep within me, growing bigger and bigger.

(Damien: YOU LOWER LIFE FORM!)

I charge at the creature as it began to heal itself. It quickly looked up at me, with no emotion. I quickly pieced the heart of the Skin Walker with my hand-formed blade. It dropped the staff, slowly putting it's hands onto my face. It then took a form a me, tears in it's eyes.

(Skin Walker: So...Nearly...Free...)

I pulled my blade from it's chest, instantly dropping into a pool of it's own blood.

A now dead Damien was lying in front of me, along with Elaine. With the Skin Walker dead, the roots gave out, freeing everyone else. I slowly get on my knees, lifting Elaine up.

Her body was covered in blood, her eyes the color of lifeless grey. There was nothing for me to do anymore, she was dead. Shadows layed in front of me. It was Carter and Adam, Evil Eye was barely getting up.

(Adam: Damien..)

(Damien: I know..She was a lost cause.)

I stand up, Elaine still in my arms. We walk over to the center of the field. I gently lay her body on the dark black grass. Carter hands me the staff.

(Evil Eye: What are you going to do?)

(Damien: I will plant the staff into the earth, going through her body; so that she can live within the trees. So that she wont be forgotten.)

I align the staff, quickly putting the bottom the of the staff into her body and back out into the earth. The gem of the staff was glowing, as vegetation began growing all around us. The trees and grass weren't black anymore, but green. The sky was no longer grey but clear and blue. The vegetation will be planted around the world, no longer ugly, but beautiful.

(Damien: This is the least I can do to repay her.)

The roots and vines grew on top of her, leaving her mark on the world. We were all amazed with how beautiful everything looked.

* * *

An hour later, we were about to head back to town, until Evil Eye asked for me.

(Evil Eye: Hey Damien?)

(Damien: Yeah?)

(Evil Eye: Mind if I talk to you in private?)

(Damien: Sure, I guess.)

(Carter: Don't be gone for long!)

We walked where the staff was planted in the field.

The sun was rising once more, birds chirping, wind howling.

(Evil Eye: I wanted to talk to you about Elaine. I just wanted to say that..I'm sorry. If I wasn't so slow, she could have been alive.)

I put my hand on her shoulder.

(Damien: You don't worry about that..)

(Evil Eye: Wait, so you forgive me?)

My eyes turned from being blue to solid red. I felt that same flame ignite inside me again. I felt...Sinister.

(Damien: Yes.)

I quickly grab Evil Eye, holding her in a choke hold.

(Evil Eye: Wha-What are...you doing?!)

She tries to break free, but fails knowing that I'm three times her size.

I place my other hand on her head, hungering for her knowledge.

(Damien: Let me take a look...)

My eyes and hands glow blue as huge doses of memory shoot into my brain. It wasn't long before I knew everything she knew. I wipe my saliva from my mouth.

(Damien: After all, you were going to pay with your life.)

(Evil Eye: W-what?)

I grab the opposite ends of her head and I snap her neck into two. Her body just stood there in silence, then afterwards dropped to the ground. My eyes quickly turned back to normal.

(Damien: Well, that was relieving. Now I got to make up a story for the others.)

I decided to head back to the carriage. I grab one end of the back and bring myself up.

(Adam: Wheres Evil Eye.)

(Damien: Well, she decided to leave.)

(Adam: Wait, why?)

(Damien: See believed it was her cause for the death of Elaine, so she wanted to leave us alone.)

(Adam: You've got to be kidding me, Evil Eye!)

(Damien: She's far from here, you won't be able to catch up.)

Adam sits back down.

(Adam: *sighs* Well there goes my relationship.)

(Carter: Don't worry, she can live long too, meaning that you two will probably meet again. Hopefully, soon enough.)

(Adam: I guess.)

They bought it. This would be the first time I would get away with murder. And it definitely won't be my last.

(Adam: Well, with trees blooming, I guess we can say that this was a successful mission.)

(Carter: Yup. Let's go back home to the cottage.)

We went back, of course, it wasn't a silent trip back home.

(Adam: So, about Elaine..)

(Damien: Yeah?)

(Adam: I was surprised you didn't tear up or mourn for her.)

(Damien: What was there to mourn?)

Adam and Carter look at me.

(Damien: Living for almost two centuries, all I can say is..The goal of all life is death. Its a cycle we must run through. Yes, I will miss Elaine, but what will crying do?

That's life. Will I ever regret saying this? Probably, but at this moment, no. We must move on and the only thing we can do is remember of once who they were.)

The two look at each other and back at me.

(Carter: Tell me one thing. What is your view after death.)

(Damien: After death, who knows where we go. Probably to another paradise. Or we just live another life.)

(Carter: Oh.)

(Damien: You wanted something else?)

(Carter: No no, that'll do.)

(Adam: Anyway, it's a good thing we stay positive.)

(Damien: Yeah..I guess.)

(Carter: It's very bloomy here.)

(Damien: Well, that is the paradise we created no?)

After the trip, Adam took the body of the Skin Walker back to our place to study it's abilities. Carter went up north for some reason where it was going to be the last time seeing him in a long time. Evil Eye's body was to never be found ever again and Elaine's was still planted with the staff, covered in vegetation. I guess we can now perfectly label her as Mother Nature where she will live amongst the trees.

* * *

Since this part of our little story is done, why not fast travel 60,000 years ahead. Our planet has grown up to be a populated and livable society where crimes and disorder no longer existed. Peace roamed our planet, as we did. Yes, No disorder, no chaos, no pollution. Everything was what we called it, "Biologically safe", meaning we weren't hurting our planet or ourselves in anyway. Our planet was basically a paradise. Nothing could go wrong. For us, Adam and I grew in power, physically and politically. We took our own form of Government called "Unitearocracy" where one controls all aspects of the world. That falls in the hands of Adam. I'm his second in command. Together, we are known throughout Glamorë. Throughout the following years of course, we understand the things around us and whats above and below us, especially in Astronomy. Not only that, but our Global defensive and offensive units are upmost powerful.

Once again, throughout the years, we together have socially grown up in numbers. In a way, I guess you can say that we Glamorians treat friends more like family. Anyway, years ago, I made an organization that we decided to be our global government to be called

N.E.B.U.L.A. that made astonishing discoveries that we are not alone in this solar system. Our large Super Star Hell Driver (Aka SSHD) - (Space ship) found a planet that was slowly blooming with life. We named the planet, Earth. Earth wasn't the same size as our planet. In fact, it was 22 times smaller than us, but 11 times smaller to Jupiter, another planet in our solar system. That is where we will stop at the moment and continue the story.

* * *

38,510 AD

(Damien: Recording 0-0-6-5-2. Time, 4:38 pm. For the past 200 experiments that I have conducted, I have been using a blue ionic crystal that has enough energy to power up a bullet train, instead of using just a regular molecular crystal that can only power up a car battery. As I am using the Ionic crystal, it seems to have no reaction with the test subject. However, in the beginning when I used the Molecular crystal, it seemed to stay far away from it. I have no clue why, maybe further studies will explain.)

I was working right below the main building of NEBULA where I was able to conduct experiments. Underground, we built a base where many scientists of our own work together to undergo certain experiments to understand certain things and discover new things as well.

There's a knock on the glass door. It was my blue hair personal assistant, Lizabeth Rockwell.

(Damien: Come in.)

I pause the live recording.

(Liz: We got some of the crates you wanted coming into the office today.)

(Damien: The Titanium?)

(Liz: Yes, about 400 pounds of it.)

(Damien: Perfect. Tell them to put it in the storage for now.)

Lizabeth goes outside and speaks through her ear piece.

I look at the specimen I was experimenting on. It was a red toed frog with big black eyes and a blue mouth.

(Damien: Think that was it for today.)

I take off my lab coat and hand it. I then turn off the lights and proceed to walk out through the automated door. Lizabeth was still waiting for me outside. She wasn't always my assistant from the very beginning. We were long friends, not too long of course, but long enough to know each other better than knowing ourselves.

(Liz: You done for today?)

(Damien: Yeah I guess. Hows everything going with you?)

(Liz: Nothing much, just a whole bunch of financial compensation going on. You?)

(Damien: Nothing special yet. But I did hear that Carter is back in town.)

(Liz: Adam's brother?)

(Damien: Yeah, haven't seen him in a long time. Apparently, he's bringing someone else too. One that looks just like him.)

(Liz: You mean, facial features and stuff like that?)

(Damien: Yeah. Adam knows him, making me believe that he's been part of the family for a while now.)

(Liz: Speaking of that, how long have you guys been alive?)

(Damien: Too long I must say. There are only few who have lived as long as we have.)

(Liz: "The Ancient Ones" huh?)

(Damien: Yup. Only few of us remain.)

(Liz: And you guys get to be treated like deities.)

(Damien: We're more like fossils than anything else, but our family is an exception.)

(Liz: What does it even feel like being so old?)

We get onto an elevator taking us to the main building.

(Damien: I don't expect much of your generation to know much about us. However, living for so long feels like it's some burden or something.)

(Liz: Whaaat? A burden? Didn't you make the choice to live this long?)

(Damien: With what I have went through, seeing people who I've cared for die..I may begin to regret that decision.)

(Liz: You can't regret that now.)

(Damien: You're right. It's best to continue looking ahead.)

The elevator stops, bringing us to the main floor. It was late at night, meaning that there were few people still keeping the place in check.

(Damien: You know if the secretary is still here?)

(Liz: Nah, left a couple of hours ago and headed home to his wife and children.)

(Damien: Well, I wouldn't find a reason to over stay either.)

(Liz: Which brings me to the question, when are you going to have a family of your own?)

(Damien: When the time comes Lizabeth. When the time comes. For now, I have you guys to care for.)

(Liz: Awe shucks..)

(Damien: Haha, don't get over yourself young one.)

* * *

We leave the place, heading back to my place in the hills. Liz herself lives with me. As a personal assistant, she has to be at my side at all times so I can easily send requests to NEBULA through her.

We enter my car and drive off into the night. The streets we drove were completely empty. Not many jobs do tough laboring in order to get a good pay. You could be writing down documents for a week and earn up to 5,600 Penns, meaning that there was no one who could become poor. Jobs that do tough labor are paid doubled the amount.

(Liz: If you don't mind me asking, hows the Ancient One?)

(Damien: Adam? I haven't heard from him for at least a couple of days. Not surprised if Mercers accidentally transported him to another dimension using one of those wormholes.)

(Liz: That mad scientist? Can't believe you guys haven't launched him out to space.)

(Damien: He can be useful. He was family though. By the way, Adam doesn't go by that alias like the rest of us do.)

(Liz: What do you mean?)

(Damien: I don't know. He likes to go by "The Old One" not much difference huh?)

(Liz: Why though?)

(Damien: There's a saying he likes to go by, "The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be.")

(Liz: What does that mean?)

(Damien: Guess if you reach his age, you become an Old One or something like that. But as for me, I read one of his books explaining how he traveled to an unrecognized civilization that had a sacred shrine with weird crap written on it. The saying goes on how these people as in "The Old Ones" will never be forgotten for their actions.)

(Liz: Bit creepy. Wonder why he would heed those words.)

(Damien: Ah who am I kidding, the guys probably a lunatic!)

We make it home and head inside. Waiting for me was my loving canine friend, excited to see the both of us.

(Damien: Whoosh a good doggo?)

In the kitchen, Liz pulls up a hologram containing information on an ongoing operation.

(Liz: The Renaissance operation is almost complete.)

(Damien: How long?)

(Liz: At max, three days, but if we keep at a good pace, maybe it should be done by tomorrow night.)

(Damien: Perfect.)

Operation Renaissance was a construction event. I had in mind a giant building going 50 miles long and 30 miles wide. It was made in good intentions for veterans of all kinds who have especially fought in interstellar battles against other civilizations. It may have been made specially for them, but anyone can come and enjoy themselves. Ranging from spas to sport tournaments to arcade play. This was to create a paradise within a paradise, if I like to call it that.

I undressed and head to my bed, having a nice view of the outdoor city. Liz of course has another room for herself. Haven't been in there personally ever since she moved in.

As the moonlight hit my open room, I doze off to sleep. My wolf quickly joining me in bed for some quick shut eye.

* * *

(Elaine: Damien!)

I watch as the Skin Walker rips Elaine's chest open and pulls out her heart. It opened it's mouth wide open and clamped down, blood spraying everywhere. How could I let this happen to her. It's all my fault that she's dead. If I could have done something differently, this wouldn't have happened. She would still be alive...

I wake up to a voice calling out my name. It was Lizabeth. She had woken me up early in the morning. Too early for me.

(Liz: Damien! Boss, wake up!)

(Damien: Ehh, I'm awake.)

(Liz: The Operating Officer from NEBULA contacted me that you need to come quick.)

(Damien: Wait, really?)

(Liz: Yes, we need to head back to headquarters quickly.)

I jumped out of bed and began to get ready. I thought to myself, if the Operating Officer contacted Lizabeth at this time, then it must be a very serious thing.

(Damien: Alright D'arby, be a good boy and go to sleep. You could sleep on my side if you want.)

D'arby whimpers as he sits on the bed looking at me.

I close the door behind me, ready to head out. Liz closes the door to her room behind her, suited in her warm jacket.

(Damien: Ready?)

(Liz: Ready.)

* * *

(Secretary: Boss, sorry that we've woken you up in such a time!)

(Damien: It's fine, no need to apologize; needed to be waken up either way...Now, what's the problem?)

We walk into a room with a big screen with rows of people with high tech computers and holograms.

(Secretary: We we're contacted by the SSHD not so long ago saying that they found something astonishing in our solar system.)

With a remote to the large screen, the secretary pulls up an image of what seemed like a new object in space.

(Liz: A-a planet!? How?!)

(Damien: This couldn't have been lying there for such a long time without us noticing.)

(Secretary: We thought that may have been the problem.)

(Damien: Then how did this come about?)

(Secretary: Apparently, this planet wasn't picking up on their radar until now. We have two theories, we think that this planet could have been transported to here from somewhere else, but we don't have evidence to back that up.)

(Damien: What else?)

(Secretary: We also believe that it may have been camouflaged this entire time up until now.)

(Damien: Any evidence?)

(Secretary: A bit of it yes, but it may not support it, but something else in hand.)

I pull up a chair and transfer the image to a nearby hologram.

(Secretary: Our pilots from above believed it to an illusion broadcasting by a long time rival.)

(Damien: So they did what?)

(Secretary: They shot at it with their energy beam.)

(Damien: And?)

(Secretary: Something that we've never encountered before. It ricochet off the planet, hitting and disrupting Saturn's ring.)

(Damien: What the hell.)

(Secretary: We believed that whatever kept it from hitting it, doesn't want us to interfere with it.)

(Damien: With such power, you believe something of higher value exists..)

(Liz: W-what do you mean by that?)

(Damien: Nothing important. Is that all?)

(Secretary: Nothing as special as that.)

I swipe the image from the hologram back to the large screen. I then lay back on the chair, astonished with what information came forth.

(Damien: Tell the crew to lay low and to report if anything else happens.)

(Secretary: Yes sir.)

(Damien: I'll be at my office for a short moment. C'mon Liz.)

As said, we went back to my office.

* * *

(Liz: What is our next move?)

I walk and sit down at my desk.

(Liz: And how is that even possible? A camouflaged planet? What do you make of this?)

(Damien: I'm as clueless as you are, but there is one thing I know for sure.)

(Liz: What?)

(Damien: I need to contact Adam, if he IS in this dimension still.)

(Liz: Why?)

I pick up my phone and dial a number.

(Damien: If anyone knows what's going on, it's gotta be Adam. Yeah hello? Is Adam still home? Perfect. When he wakes up, tell him to meet me in Eden's Park. He'll know where exactly.)

I hand up and begin leaving my office.

(Liz: Eden's Park? Why there?)

(Damien: It's a personal issue, C'mon.)

* * *

We leave headquarters and head to the exquisite park. We walked through the paths and stop at the main spot. Behind glass in a plain field lied the ancient staff along with the overgrown body of Elaine.

(Liz: Mother Nature? We came to the park to visit Mother Nature?)

(Damien: She is more than Mother Nature to me...)

(Liz: Did..Did you know her?)

(Damien: Indeed..)

I unlock the door to the field and walk up to her. As she lays still, I crouch down in front of her.

(Damien: Long ago when Glamore' was still feral, the planet was but a charcoal black wasteland.)

(Liz: Are you talking about-)

(Damien: Yes, you must be familiar with The Era Of Darkness correct?)

(Liz: Very. My papa always told stories of when he was a kid at that time.)

(Damien: Well, when it was just Carter, Adam and I, at that time we wanted to make a world a better place. So we spent multiple months trying to figure out how we would do that. We then decided to climb a tall mountain where rumors roamed of a man knowing every answer to every question. It was hard, meaning that we fought our way through, but we made it.)

(Liz: Did you find the man at the top?)

(Damien: Yes, we did find what we were looking for. Except the man was actually a women.)

I point a Elaine for a second.

(Damien: That woman was her. And I didn't realize it yet, but I had did secret burning love for her as she did for me. I'll get to that part soon enough.)

Liz lays next to me as I explain the moments of my life.

(Liz: Then what?)

(Damien: She said that a magic caster would help us make the world have color. Once we met up, we went far into the waste where a staff was isolated in a darken forest.)

(Liz: Is this the staff right here?)

(Damien: Yes. The staff was said to "create a paradise" which is what we were looking for.)

(Liz: So you found it and now Elaine has it plundering through her chest?)

(Damien: Well let me tell you why that happened. The original plan was to get the staff and plant it into the ground. But that was not the case. What we didn't know was that there was something else in the forest waiting for us.)

(Liz: What was it?)

(Damien: The magic caster called it a Skin Walker. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it so I might not get into detail with it. anyway, we found the staff, half broken, and we found the Skin Walker with the other half, posing as Carter.)

(Liz: Poor Carter.)

(Damien: This beast was powerful and that time, we were just immortal adventurers. The magic caster was almost able to finish it off, but failed miserably. That's when it all fell down for me...)

(Liz: That's when-)

(Damien: Yes, it is. There's not a day that goes by that I don't remember it...)

Liz scoot in a bit closer to comfort me.

(Damien: We...We were all being restrained by the power of the Skin Walker. The closest one to it was Elaine and when it got close up to her it..)

I felt empty, like I wanted to cry, but it wouldn't come out. My eyes began changing color.

(Damien: I felt so much anger when it happened. I broke free and charged at it with my spear, killing it instantly. As a way to commemorate for her presence along the journey we dragged her in, I drove the staff into her so she could grow along and be within the trees.)

(Liz: The birth of Mother Nature. A truly remarkable story.)

As I take a few deep breaths in, my eyes go back to normal.

(Damien: But it's best to leave the past to where it belongs.)

(Liz: Before you do that, I have a question.)

(Damien: Yeah?)

(Liz: What happened to that magic caster? I don't hear anything about them or know who they are?)

(Damien: No clue. After all of that, they just left, not to be heard of again.)

I knew I couldn't tell her what actually happened to her, knowing she would see a much darker side of me. Anyway, we waited till the sun rose to the surface. Before the reopened to the public, (Even though it's open 24/7) Adam finally came by.

* * *

(Liz: Boss, he's here!)

(Adam: How long were you both waiting for?)

(Liz: Very early in the morning.)

(Adam: Why didn't you guys call me earlier then?)

(Liz: Guess boss wanted you to get a goodnight's rest.)

(Adam: Where is he then?)

(Liz: He's back in there.)

(Adam: Guess he's still at it with her huh?)

* * *

Her outline hasn't wrinkled or withered for these past years. The staff itself still has the broken outline in the middle. It was if time hadn't moved in this exact spot. I feel a touch on my shoulder, progressively getting warmer and warmer.

(Adam: A wrinkle in time huh? You can feel her presence grow stronger as you get close to the source.)

(Damien: Man, I would've never have guessed.)

(Adam: Hahaha...Now then..You needed me?)

(Damien: Right.)

I quickly stand tall.

(Damien: We have a new planet in our solar system now.)

Adam shakes his head in confusion.

(Adam: Wait, what?)

We began driving back to Adam's luxury home.

(Liz: So yeah, we expected you had something behind this.)

(Adam: Sadly, I don't. I just came back with a family member mid trip.)

(Damien: Oh yeah, how was that?)

(Adam: Alright I guess. The place I went was just a desert wasteland.)

(Damien: Sounds fun.)

(Adam: Pretty damn dry if you wanted me to go to detail. By the way, I have a gift to give you later that I created a while back.)

(Damien: How long back?)

(Adam: Remember when that guy with the red markings came after us with an axe?)

(Damien: That crazy bastard?)

(Adam: Yeah, that far back.)

(Damien: The hell you waited that long for)

(Adam: The element it has attached onto it needed an external cool down. If I were to give it to you any earlier, you would've destroyed the entire universe.)

(Liz: Damn that's pretty powerful.)

(Adam: It'll be a little surprise for later.)

(Damien: You know I hate surprises.)

(Adam: After I give you it, I'm pretty sure you won't.)

I had no clue what the gift was, neither did I want to know at that moment.

We made it to Adam's place. It was like walking into a mansion from decades ago.

(Adam: up here guys.) We went upstairs to his attic, only to find darkness.

(Damien: The hell are we doing up here?)

(Adam: Ever tell you about that library I was making?)

(Damien: Somewhat, yeah.) Adam places his hand on exposed brick wall. His hand began to glow an ocean blue color. The brick wall started moving, like some sort of secret door.

As it opens up, we see a large room with millions of handwritten books along the wall.

Not only that, but a large telescope was peering out looking at the sky.

(Liz: How beautiful..How long did you have this here?)

(Adam: Long time. I was afraid something would go wrong if I let you guys in here. But I had a need to show someone our work.) Adam places his arm on my shoulder.

(Damien: Our?)

(Adam: Yeah. Those books you thought you lost them in a fire, took me a while, but I was able to restore them.) Adam hands me a lit candle for extra lighting.

(Adam: Take a look.) I walked over to a shelf and grab a book. I flipped over to the cover, reading "Ecosystems And Wildlife". I open the book to the center, finding a sentence to read.

(Damien: "I have recently realized that after the overgrowing process was complete, more and different types of animals began showing up." This is a miracle..)

(Adam: Believe me, I saved more than that. Now come on over here you two.) I decide to put the book back and head to the telescope. Adam was already coordinating and adjusting the scope.

(Adam: Lizabeth, do you have the exact location of this new planet?)

(Liz: Yeah, give me a moment...) Liz goes through her papers on her clipboard and finds the image. She gives the paper to Adam.

(Adam: And this picture was taken on the SSHD?)

(Liz: Yes it was.) Adam places the paper down and takes a look on his telescope. It didn't take long before he was able to find it.

(Adam: Found it. Man, look at that ocean..)

(Damien: Lemme take a look.) Adam pulls up a small hologram of his perspective.

(Liz: That ocean..)

(Damien: Seems to be darker than ours..)

(Adam: Meaning that it's not clear. It could possibly be polluted.)

(Damien: How old would you say it is?)

(Adam: Mm, not as old as ours. Seems pretty new; saying this is what it looks like after 3,000 years of magma cooling.)

(Liz: You think there's life?)

(Adam: At this point, anything is possible...You said that the SSHD shot it's Gatling laser at it?)

(Damien: Yeah, ricochet off the surface. In return, hitting Saturn's ring.)

* * *

There was a long pause, leaving the room full of silence.

(Adam: You think we can fit right through the hole?)

(Damien: What hole?) Adam zooms in, showing us a large moving hole the laser left.

(Liz: The shield must have been badly damaged, leaving a way inside...)

(Damien: Adam, you mean setting men down there?)

(Adam: Yes. A whole lot of them...)

Adam's perspective was that if we take control of the planet in every region, we could call it another home. Of course we would have to use some methods and experiments to make sure, but it was a good idea. Adam decided to set up a global conference to see what the world thought about it and tell them how we would do it.

(Adam: We believe that we could have another world to ourselves.)

After seeing our people agree with him; on the other hand, I need to make a plan on how we would do it.

(Damien: Okay, we are going to need a dozen spacecrafts for this operation. We also need to produce more specialized Exo-suits for our guys. Who knows what's waiting for us down there!)

This huge construction was named Operation: "TAKE OVER" and took us around three weeks to finish the first part.

* * *

(General: At Ease!) Thousands of highly ranked soldiers stood in front of us.

(Damien: Thank you General. Listen men. He have only completed phase 1 of this operation. This is only going to get harder by the second. We have know idea what's down there, but I will say that if everything is planned out correctly, we will triumph. Now, every carrier will be assigned for every region. You will be assisted with 500 fighters and 3 Dreadnoughts each. You will be be conquering every region assigned to you. Think of it as a game of World Domination. If you we're to come face to face with another being, do not fire unless provoked. I highly doubt any of you will perish, but there is always a chance. We will be there for 10 years, then we will come back with resources we have gathered throughout that time. You will be given time to say good-bye to your families. So who's with me!)

The soldiers shout with excitement.

(Liz: Haven't seen you wear that in a LONG time.) After such a long time, I decide to wear my alloy skin suit and white coat with the white fur collar.

(Damien: It brings back good memories..)

(Liz: Though, what's with the mask?)

(Damien: Oh this? It was originally only for a oxygen mask, but It can do more than just that.)

(Liz: Well, you do look cool..Might if I..)

(Damien: Sure.) I place my arm in Liz' hands and detach it.

(Liz: Awe, nice! Still have no clue how you can do that!) Liz is smuggling herself with my amputated arm.

(Damien: You're enjoying this huh?)

(Liz: Yup.)

(Adam: Hey Damien.)

(Damien: Yeah?) Adam comes towards me with a small black box.

(Adam: Here's that gift I wanted to give you.) I hold the box and open it. It was a pocket watch with a lot of ancient engravings. I open the inside to see the normal clock, except there was only a number on it.

(Damien: What's this?)

(Adam: It's a time traveling device. You press on that button again, you go back to the time it was last saved.)

(Damien: How do you know it's saved?)

(Adam: Every number is a collected time period, or CTP. There is only one. You only have eleven more CTP's you can save in memory. What ever you do, do not press the button when it's open unless it's a very very VERY serious situation you need to get you're self out of.)

(Damien: When was the last checkpoint at?)

(Adam: ...Before the planet turned green...)

* * *

I couldn't believe it. With just a push of a button, I can restart my life. I..I can go back to Elaine..I could save her..

The tip of my finger was on the button.. I was so close to pressing.

(Liz: Damien?)

(Damien: Yeah what?)

(Liz: You doing all right? Haven't been yourself ever since we got on the ship.)

I didn't realize it, but I must've been out of focus. I don't even remember boarding.

I put away my pocket watch and try to recollect myself.

(Damien: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Wheres Adam?)

(Liz: He got onto another ship to talk with the leader of scientists.) I scrub my eyes and try to regain focus.

(Pilot #1: This is Hell Hound 2-1-8 to SSHD and nearby crafts, the diameter of the entry way seems to be closing over.)

(SSHD AC: Copy that Hell Hound 2-1-8, this is the SSHD; we're taking a close response, over.)

(Liz: It's closing up?) I make my way up to the cockpit. As we are getting closer to the alien planet, we witness the ripped entry way slowly, but quickly shrink by the second.

(SSHD AC: This is SSHD to Hell Hound 2-1-8, what we have gathered is the energy shield is starting to regenerate it's missing compartment, it is best to hurry before it closes over.)

(Damien: Switch into the afterburner or we won't make it in. Tell the rest to do so as well.)

(Pilot #1: This is Hell Hound 2-1-8 to nearby crafts...) I run back down to my seat.

(Damien: Everyone put your seat belt on, we're speeding into the ship's afterburner!)

Everybody scurries putting on their belts, cling on to whatever is nearby.

(Liz: What's happening?!)

(Damien: The planet's energy shield is regenerating back, meaning we won't have enough time to get in quickly.) I quickly look through one of the windows next to me and see other ships trying to catch up.

(Pilot #1: C'mon baby c'mon c'mon!) The main pilot is struggling to keep the wheel from moving. Two ships and a Dreadnought were able to get through before us; the opening was shrinking faster and faster. We weren't sure we were going to make it...

(Pilot #1: WE MADE IT!) We made it in the atmosphere at last second, but our tail of the ship did not. The tail of the ship was responsible with keeping the back balanced. Not only did it cut clean off, but none of the circuits were working.

(Pilot #2: Nothing is working sir!)

(Pilot #3: We're losing control of the ship!)

(Pilot #1: OUR ELECTRONICS HAVE GONE BAD! PREPARE FOR LANDING!) The ship was losing control, spinning all around. We were plummeting at tremendous speed that we lost our center of gravity in the carrier. Liz and I were holding onto each other, then BANG!

* * *

I open my eyes to a bright simmering light. I was laying in a field of flowers, not knowing where I was. Beyond the field I looked over was a clear pond with brightly colored fish. rabbits in the field were dancing with the flowers. The air was..Refreshing, if I were to put it into words. It was like living in a paradise. Two hands were on my shoulders. The shadow in front of me depicted a small figure behind me.

I could feel it getting closer, it's scent was familiar..As it's head got closer, it whispered very sinister like..

(Elaine: Wake up..)

* * *

I wake up to see that we finally crash landed and soldiers began jumping out. I was still strapped into the seat, Liz was trying to get me out.

(Liz: You alright?)

(Damien: Yeah..) I transform my hand into a small blade and cut the strap. As I cut it, I fall into Liz' hands, helping me up.

(Liz: This planets got oxygen you know.)

(Damien: Still keeping it on..) We walk out of the damaged carrier we were once in and look around us. Up in the sky, we see no hole what-so ever. Where we landed was on a cliff side near the vast ocean this planet inhabited.

(Liz: You see our smoke trail?)

(Damien: What about it?)

(Liz: The energy that was in this planet's global shield seem to cut our tail. Not only that, but the ship went completely dead, like a short circuit went off when the tail touched it. This could mean the others made it safely.)

(Damien: Not quite sure about that...)

(Liz: Why?)

(Damien: Look.) I point the the other side of the sky where 3 smoke trails are seen.

(Liz: You think if we can get in contact with the others?)

(Damien: Depends if our equipment isn't fried..)

We organized our soldiers and scientists together and to plan what our next move will be.

(Engineer: Everything is as good as it got here, except our only source of communication.)

(Liz: The radios?)

(Engineer: Our radios, intercoms, even our soldiers can't communicate without having to take off their helmets.)

(Liz: Pfft.)

(Damien: We're gonna have to get into touch with the others one way or another.)

(Liz: Annnnd, how would we do that exactly?)

(Damien: Wheres the map?) One of the engineers pulls out a circuit map that gives out the exact distances of the crash landings.

(Damien: Funny how these work and our radios don't...Okay, the closest one is the Dreadnought which is...45 miles away.)

(Liz: Guess we can make it.)

(Damien: True, but we don't have any clue what this planet has in store for us...)

To Be Continued


End file.
